Zim
|-|Zim= |-|Disguised= Summary The Irken Invader Zim is the protagonist his eponymous series. He's an alien whose actions usually led to disaster, resulting on his superiors, the Almighty Tallest, sending him on a "Secret Mission" to Earth. Zim's primary desire is to conquer the planet and impress his superiors, though his clumsiness makes this an almost impossible job. Zim is an extraordinary genius more than capable of conquering Earth, but hardly uses his skills properly as when he's close to taking over the planet, his own negligence usually causes his downfall. Zim is assisted by his enthusiastic robot GIR and opposed by his nemesis Dib, who wants to expose Zim to the world as an alien. It's suggested that Zim and Dib's rivality gives them both some form of motivation in their jobs. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 7-C physically. His technology Varies from Low 7-C to High 5-A, up to 2-C via the Florpus hole. 2-A, likely High 2-A with sufficient preparation Name: Zim Origin: Invader Zim Gender: Male Age: At least 50 Classification: Invader, Irken Attack Potency: Small Town level (Can injure Dib, who survived an explosion which created a massive crater and destroyed several robots. Should be comparable to Doctor Membrane who vaporized several robots) | Small Town level physically. His technology Varies from Small Town level normally (Can regularly match and overpower Dib) to Dwarf Star level (Used a bomb to blow up a planet, Can create devices that can destroy Earth. Can summon the Star Donkey, who can kick the earth towards the sun. Nearly destroyed his home planet during Operation Impending Doom I. Can possibly wrap the entire Earth within mechanical wiring), up to Low Macroverse level via the Florpus hole (The Florpus hole is a spatial anomaly of which sucks in anything nearby and collide them with other realities). Macroverse level+, likely High Macroverse level+ with sufficient preparation (Created a muscle suit that is capable of exceeding an infinite number of sit-ups, which was bending the fabric of time and space in the process. Because of that, Zim (along with Dib) ended up in a void full of giant floating ab muscles, which one of them revealed they've ended up outside of infinite universes, threatening it along the way) Dimensionality: 3-D | 3-D, 4-D likely 5-D with the Muscle suit Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic with Jetpack (Flew across the planet Jackers ship, which is large enough to capture planets, in seconds) | As before, FTL when piloting the Voot Cruiser (Flew to Mars in roughly a minute) and Massively FTL with the Voot Cruiser on autopilot (Flew from Irk, a planet outside of this galaxy, to Earth, in six months). Immeasurable with the Muscle suit Combat Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Comparable to Dib who can fight with his robots. Should be comparable, albeit slower than Doctor Membrane who ran a large distance through a giant crowd in a split second), higher with spider legs | FTL to Massively FTL with the Voot Cruiser. Immeasurable with the Muscle cut Reaction Speed: FTL+ (Can pilot the Voot Cruiser, piloted Mars across the solar system while dodging Dib, who was piloting Mercury) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Can casually swing a kid around like a bat) Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Macroversal+, likely High Macroversal+ with the Muscle suit Durability: Small Town level, possibly Low Macroverse level (Survived a city-sized explosion from a distance. Comparable to Dib, who survived an explosion which created a massive crater and destroyed several robots. Should be comparable to Professor Membrane. Survived being inside the Florpus hole, which can collide realities together) | Unknown but should be higher than before. Macorverse level+, likely High Macroverse level+ with the muscle suit Stamina: Very high Range: Below Standard Melee Range physically, several meters with spider legs, far higher with communication devices | As before, planetary via bombs, interstellar via telescopes & teleportation, Low Macroverse level via the Florpus hole. Macroverse level+, likely High Macroverse level+ with sufficient preparation Powers and Abilities: |-|On his own= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Preparation, Stealth Mastery, Telekinesis (Via Mini-Moose), Social Influencing, Small Size (Type 0), Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Addressed the audience at the end of The Most Horrible X-Mas ever), Self-Destruction (Has a Self-Destruction switch), Sleep Manipulation (With Dart gun), Cyborgization (PAK is attached inside his body), Expert Pilot, Hacking, Limited Toon Force, Regeneration (High-Mid; regenrated from his body being broken into pieces) Limited Elasticity (His face is quite manipulable), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 3), Mechanical spider legs (Grand him enhanced mobility), Acrobatics and Forcefield Creation, Communication devices (At least with his Voot Cruiser, can also contact GIR), Flight & Spaceflight (Can fly through space with his jetpacks), Mind Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Possession, and Empathic Manipulation (An Irken's PAK stores and controls their personality, their memories, and their motor functions. The Emergency Attachment Protocol can be activated after an Irken PAK is removed from its body, and even attach to and upload a personality to other objects. In the unfinished episode The Trial, all the bad data from Zim's PAK would have caused the Control Brains to declare Zim the "Most Incredible Irken Ever" and let him drive the Massive for ten minutes). Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Transmutation & Fragrance Manipulation via tack (Targets pricked by it will slowly turn into a bolagna sausages within a few days, gaining a stink that can fry the brains of others). Selective Teleportation, Durability Negation, and Biological Manipulation (Has an organ harvesting device within his PAK. Replaced a Police officer brain with a Squid), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (The PAK can prevent Zim from getting amnesia, and also can reactivate Zim after being exposed to a wave of stupidity. Zim can resist the hypnotic effects of Pustulio), Fragrance Manipulation (Unaffected by a stink that could fry the brains of some and put the rest uneasy) |-|Prep Time/Optional Equipment= Mind Manipulation & Memory Manipulation via Pustulio and Power amplifier (Accidentally made a pimple with basic hypnotic powers that targets those who see it. They are forced to obey Zim's commands and an extensive trance can make the targets forget what happened when it's over. Managed to control Dib and an entire school building with it. Can spread a wave of pure stupidity with the power amplifier), Cloning (Made a failed clone of Professor Menbrane in Enter the Florpus), Summoning (Can summon the Star Donkey), Time Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Can alter Dib's perception of time with the Time-Stasis field, either making it faster or slower. Replaced Keef's eyes with mechanical ones, of which he saw Zim as a Squirrel), Time Travel, Teleportation (Made a long progress and ultimately succeeded in teleporting the Earth across the universe in Enter the Florpus), BFR (Type 1 and 3; Nearly sent a bus full of children to a wormhole of which would take them to a dimension full of itchiness, Feces, or a Room with a Moose. Sent Doctor Membrane to Moo-Ping 10 and Teleported the Earth across the universe using Mini-Moose), Water Manipulation, Absorption, Dimensional Travel, Existence Erasure (Type 1), Illusion Creation (Type 2; Trapped an unaware Dib in a realistic illusion comparable to that of the original universe, where Dib had been bestowed powers by an unknown alien species to which he had later declared war against the Irken race. Throughout the episode he has been aging and experiencing his entire life up until he grew old, where he had been convinced that it was all real. Once he admitted he threw a muffin at Zim, the people around him turned into Zim, to which they all laughed at him. Once the illusion was over, Dib was back to his normal age), Reality Warping and Plot Manipulation (Type 1; The Florpus hole can collide realities and has shown to alter the animation), Space-Time Manipulation (With the muscle suit, Zim was capable of warping both Time and Space that it brought him outside of the Multiverse) Standard Equipment: GIR, Mini-Moose, The Voot Cruiser, PAK (His Mechanical Backpack), a pair of electric batons and an organ harvesting device, several advanced weaponry and devices. A tack which fuses a target with baloney. Intelligence: Supergenius. Although hindered by his incompetence, Zim has vast knowledge about futuristic and advance technology, which he's able to create, fix and utilize. Claimed that Irken babies play with more advanced toys when inside one of Professor Menbrane's labs, after making a potion with Dib that seemily sped up his body being transmuted into a sausage. Managed to fool the entire Earth into helping him achieve one of his plans. Has outsmarted Dib and is capable of deceiving others into thinking he is human, while also adapting to Human life. Weaknesses: Zim is brash, arrogant, as well as overconfident, and doesn't think things entirely through making him a threat to everyone, including himself. He can be kind of irrational as well. His body is also weak against the pollutants in Earth's water, as they are corrosive to his body, though he can compensate this weakness by applying paste to his skin. Cannot survive for more than 10 minutes without his PAK. The PAK can only take over those with Irken biology or an inanimate object (as it worked on a chair), should a human take it or those with incompatible features, they would die in 10 minutes. Is somewhat delusional in the sense that he sometimes doesn't get things being directly said to him, ignoring them or interpreting them in ways that may favor him/his ego Key: Base | With preparation time and equipment Others Notable Victories: Peashooter (Plants vs Zombies) - Peashooter's profile (Speed was equal, Zim was given access to the Florpus hole, his equipment, and preparation, and Zim was given a week of preparation) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Superhumans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Social Influencing Users Category:Small Size Users Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Cyborg Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Hacking Category:Toonforce Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Spaceflight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Possession Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Size Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Biological Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Time Users Category:Perception Users Category:BFR Users Category:Water Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Users Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Invader Zim Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Tier 5 Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Animal Companion Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Humanoid Characters